


Mom?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Every thing is okay, M/M, Mickey is strong, Mickey's mom - Freeform, Terry dies yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey finds out his mom is alive and freaks out. Lip and Fiona listen as he rants to Ian and wonders why Mandy didn't tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian was watching TV and Lip and Fiona were in the kitchen when Ian heard Mickey scream 'IAN!' He stood up automatically and looked at the breathless boy in front of him, checking for danger. 'Hey are you oka-' Ian was cut off when Mickey pressed his lips against his boyfriend. Hard. The two other Gallaghers carried on, but were wondering what made Mickey so overjoyed. When he pulled away Ian saw tears in his lovers eyes. But they seemed to the tears of joy. 

All he had to say say to the quizzical younger boy was 'he's dead,' and Ian's face broke out into a big smile. Lip breathed a sigh of relief they were going to be safe. They hugged fiercely and Ian asked 'what happened?' Mickey couldn't stop smiling and frankly fucking giggling. 'Some fucker in prison. Had a lot of enemies. Don't give a shit. Never gonna hurt you or Mandy again. Fuck! Never gonna make me think I can't love you and that I'm a fucking mistake! This is the best day ever!' Ian laughed along too and said excitedly 'have you told Mandy?' Mickey stopped. 'No came straight here.' Mickey fiddled with his phone and Ian tried not to be proud Mickey went to him first with the news.

Mandy answered quickly and Mickey started 'hey Mands! I love you! Best fucking news! The fuckers dea-' Mickey stopped and his eyes grew wide. Fiona thought he had seen a damn ghost. Mickey was horrified he asked 'mom?' He dropped the phone and it smashed in to many little pieces. Fiona racked her brain and could never remember hearing about a mom. He looked up at Ian who had as many questions as him.

Ian quickly stated 'you said she died when you were 7?' Mickey dropped to his knees and hugged them like a little boy, looking completely lost. 'Terry killed her in front of me.... I saw her body' Ian gasped but did not talk about what Mickey just said. That was for later. 'Are you sure it was her? You said her and Mandy were basically identical.' Mickey stood up furiously and started pacing around the room. He snapped 'of course I know my fucking mom Ian,' he saw hurt flash on Ian's face 'sorry.' 'S'fine' Ian shrugged

'What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? She is alive? She fucking left me! She is with Mandy? What the fuck, Ian?' Mickey pleaded but knew Ian had no answers either.

Ian knew he had to ask 'what happened Mickey?' He watched his boyfriend flinch and he said simply. 'Came out.' Ian's head jerked 'what?' Mickey's eyes looked dead. 'Told her I liked boys. When I was little. Terry killed her for making a fag child. Said she went to hell. Mandy doesn't know its my fault she died.' Tears streamed down his face. 'It was all my fault, Ian. I was fucking stupid didn't protect her. Didn't protect Mandy. Didn't protect you. Let everyone I love get hurt by him.'

Ian felt hopeless and did not know how to help Mickey. He always knew he felt these things but had never said them before. Ian hushed him 'hey, its not your fault okay? You were only a kid. You were brave. You couldn't have done anything, okay? Its Terry's fault. Not yours.' Mickey just nodded numbly and whispered 'she would have liked you,' Ian paused and asked tentatively 'your mom?' Mickey sighed and explained 'she was like you. Strong. Kind. Loved her family. Fuck!' Mickey howled in pain and he begged Ian 'why didn't she tell me Ian? Does she think its my fault she got kill- hurt? All these years. What if she thinks I'm wrong too. Why didn't she tell me she was alive? I thought she was fucking dead! Mandy's never kept a secret from me before.' 

Ian cautiously asked 'do you want to call Mandy again?' Mickey sniffled 'I'm not sure. Don't want her to answer. Feel guilty. How is she even alive?' Ian fiercely promised 'it's not your fault she didn't tell you. Maybe she was scared Terry would find her. She is with Mandy, she must want to see you to okay? What did she say when you were a kid and you told her?' Mickey let out a bitter laugh 'said its okay. I'm just different. Not broken. Don't ever tell Terry.' Ian's heart broke. 'I'm sorry I forced you to tell Terry.' It was Mickey's turn to act strong.

'Shut up you didn't force me to do anything okay? He had always known. Guess he thought he beat it out of me. Didn't want to tell him again because I thought he would kill you like my mom.' 

Ian said 'I'm so sorry, Mick.' Mickey looked at him ludicrously 'not your fault, Ian. Can I call Mandy?' Ian nodded and passed his phone over, squeezing Mickey's hand. 

He took a deep breath as he pressed Mandy's name. 'Hey Mands. Shut up. I know she is there. Give her the fucking phone please.'


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey looked apologetically at Ian and scampered upstairs with the phone. Ian understood.

Ian went to kitchen and drank a beer in silence with his family. No one knew what to say till Lip said 'I didn't know Terry was that evil.' Ian sighed. Mickey had made it clear he was always scared of Terry but he never pressed why. 'Neither did I. Thought Mickey didn't talk about his mom because he missed her. Didn't know he thought it was his fault. He was only a kid.' 

Fiona looked like she was about to cry 'He tried to kill his wife in front of their kid be because he was gay. That's so fucked up.' 

Ian looked heartbroken and his big sister gave him a hug. 'I made him come to to Terry! Said I would leave if he didn't. I called him a coward.' Lip said 'you didn't know. It was shitty but Mickey did it and you guys are okay now.' 

Mickey returned half an hour later after his phone call with a shy smile. He barely acknowledged Lip and Fiona but said to Ian 'I have a mom,' Ian looked so happy for him, Mickey's heart swelled. 

Mickey say down exhausted and Lip said nothing and passed him a beer. 'What she say?' Ian wasn't sure if Mickey would want to talk bout it in front of Lip and Fiona, but Mickey always managed to surprise him. 'All the stuff you said. She said sorry and that it wasn't my fault. Didn't want to leave us with Terry but said she knew we were strong. Someone found her in a gutter where...' Mickey gulped 'he dumped her. Called an ambulance and she was still alive. Was in hospital for a long time. Ran off. Has been living with Mandy for a while, apparently the fucker has been dead for a few weeks. Begged Mands not to tell me yet, thought I wouldn't want to see her.'

Ian processed this information and said 'did you...' he trailed off realising how appropriate his question was. Mickey had just spoken to him mom he thought was dead most of his life, it wasn't about him! Mickey rolled his eyes 'yes I told her about you dumbass. Said she was... proud of me. For being myself. She remembered you from when we were on little league together. Said you were cute.' Ian grinned widely.

Fiona couldn't help herself and asked 'whats next?' Mickey hesitated but revealed 'mom and Mandy are coming back. It was mom's house so they are going to sell it. Can't go back there so they are going to buy a house around here. Said erm, we could move in with them?' Mickey looked at Ian, scared of his response. They had only mentioned getting their own place a few times and it never really seemed possible with the little amount of savings they had. Mickey chewed nervously on his lip and joked 'don't have to course. You might not be able to handle three Milkovich's in one house.'

Ian was shocked 'you really think she will like me?' Mickey snorted 'she is exactly like Mandy, always has been, still is. Mandy is obsessdd with you so trust me, my mom will love you.'

Ian grinned 'you know I will, Mick. You are saying the word mom a lot though,' he teased gently. 'Not said it for a while.' Mickey smiled.

Lip interrupted all the cuteness by saying 'when do they come back?' Mickey shot out of his little word with Ian and answered 'a week. Mands doesn't have much stuff. Also asshole, don't even think about screwing over my sister again, okay? She left because of you!'  
Mickey scowled defensively. 

Ian promised Mickey 'he won't. We will make sure she doesn't leave again alright? We can protect her.' Mickey smirked 'what you are going to help me, tough guy? Got my work cut out protecting three assholes now.' Ian rolled his eyes because every one knew that was all Mickey had ever wanted.


End file.
